Polandball Amino
Polandball amino is one of the biggest Polandball communities on the internet. As of now, it has 50,000+ members. History Polandball Amino was created in July of 2016, Its creator, Rhineland, created it due to the decline of members on iFunny. He promoted the new Polandball community on iFunny, but many people said it would fail, though Rhine managed to get 20 members on the first day. But still, some members on iFunny still did not like the idea of a new community. Around a year later the amino had reached 1,000 members and became a separate app from the Amino platform. Pesky poles invasion A YouTube channel called “planet fáktow” made a video detailing the Polandball community, he had an additional for the Polandball Amino at the start, this causes a great influx of Polish speaking people into the amino. They were told to speak English or they would be banned, most Poles didn't change resulting in a ban, but the problem was more than 1000 Poles were in the amino so banning them was hard, so the leadership time role members to report Polish speaking members that weren't changing. This was a problem. Some people started reporting Polish people, even if they spoke English. So to resolve this the members that reported others where banned for a few days. Eventually, the drama died down and the poles were gone. The 1st PBA war Known as The UAE Crisis Around August 2017, TA banned a long favourite leader for PBA, UAE for posting "inappropriate content", so as you'd expect, people complained. But because of this TA started banning all kinds of people for absolutely no reason. Then people started making anti TA posts which only furthered the problem. It started to die down when leaders told people to stop making anti TA post. But it went away slowy, and the effects of the war can still be seen today. The 2nd PBA war Known as Fight for PBA In early May 2018 (on a different amino) Rhineland posted a Nazi related comment on a random post giving him a 2 day strike. In the days following, many members posted anti TA content trying to stop TA from banning innocent members. The 3rd PBA war Known as the Massacre of Polandballers; In Early March 2019. Things began happening. And Rhineland (Creator of Polandball Amino) got banned for allowing memes on his Amino. Soon. Over 2,000 people were banned and over 10,000 people were striked by TA. 75% of polandballers got banned or striked for no actual reason. While many people began reporting people for no reason and TA would still ban the innocent people. That happened in just 2 or 3 days. Then once. One of people posted that Propaganda postings were allowed. Which lead to people posting Propaganda of TA doing such stuff to Polandball Amino. Which lead to massive hate of TA. TA actually stopped at some time. But it kept doing so. Rhineland luckily has still his second account. Death Faking In February-March 2019. Many people had a idea to fake their deaths. And fake them having sicknesses (Example:Leukemia,Insomnia,etc). Once it came to Ellie's Idea. She was one of most kindest persons in the Polandball amino and got trust by others. Then she began lying she has leukemia. And soon she faked her death. But everyone catched that, and she got banned. Many people still think she died of leukemia, but no. Poletale This was a game concept by a group of members, it was a cross between Undertale and Polandball. All the game was was to Undertale with Countryball's in the place of the normal characters. This lead to a new rule banning any polandball releted crossover with a fandom. Polentale later moved to the Undertale amino, where it died a slowly. Category:Polandball Category:Community Category:Cleanup